Hija de Muerte y Luna
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Raven Potter, hija de Hades y Persefone, reflexiona sobre su vida y sobre como conoció a la madre de su hija.


**Desafio:** Anubis of The Highway Thieves(Twice-Half-Blooded-and-mother-of-a-Demigoddess-Harry-Potter-Percy-Jackson)

 **Requisitos:**

\- FemHarry.

\- Sus padres piadosos deben estar casados, así que o Zeus y Hera, Hades y Persefone, Poseidon y Anfitrite o Hefesto y Afrodita. También deben haber sido James y Lily Potter personalmente y no una forma de posesión ritual o bendición.

\- FemHarry se entera de sus padres piadosos no más tarde de su decimoquinto cumpleaños.

\- El emparejamiento es estrictamente FemHarry/Artemisa o FemHarry/Hestia.

 **-** FemHarry debe o bien estar embarazada cuando llega al Campamento o debe haber dado a luz al menos tres meses antes, el "padre" debe ser Artemisa o Hestia, también bromea sobre lo doloroso que el parto fue, diciendo que la próxima vez iría con una opción similar a los Bebes Cerebrales de Atenea.

 **-** Sirius vive.

\- FemHarry siendo muy protectora de, y muy viciosa a cualquiera que amenace a su bebe.

 **Prohibido:**

\- FemHarry teniendo una relación seria con cualquier macho (tener citas por un tiempo breve solo para descubrir que están mejor como amigos esta bien).

\- Humillar a Hermione, ella es un de los mejores amigos de FemHarry.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Apolo y Hermes siendo hermanos sustitutos para FemHarry.

\- Artemisa o Hestia no saben quienes son los padres piadosos de FemHarry hasta por lo menos un mes después de hacerse su amiga.

\- Capacidad para domar bestias/monstruos que le permite llevarse bien con la mayoría de los animales independientemente de su origen, posiblemente obtenida de Echidna.

\- Señora de lo Salvaje en lugar de Grover siendo Señor de lo Salvaje.

 **Opcional:**

\- Maestra de la Muerte. _Aceptado._

* * *

Cuando Raven Potter le había dicho a su amante que estaba embarazada esta se había desmayado.

Francamente no podía culparla. No es muy habitual que una chica deje embarazada a otra, incluso si ambas son diosas.

Si. Raven Lily Potter era una diosa.

Ella había sido una semidiosa inicialmente, pero de una clase muy especial porque sus padres eran dos dioses que se habían aburrido de sus vidas inmortales y habían decidido vivir como humanos por un tiempo, con sus poderes y memorias atadas para que pudiesen disfrutar plenamente de sus distintas vidas. Por tanto lo único que tuvo al principio fue la bendición de Hecate, como todas las brujas y magos.

Fue en su quinto año cuando descubrió su verdadera filiación. Estaba en el maldito Ministerio de Magia luchando contra los seguidores de Quirrelmort cuando Lestrange lanzo una maldición asesina sobre su padrino, Sirius, y ella la había bloqueado con su cuerpo, que fue lanzado junto con su padrino a través del Velo de la Muerte. Lo último que habían escuchado eran los gritos de sus amigos y las risas de los Mortífagos antes de que repentinamente se encontrasen en una sala con dos tronos ocupados por un hombre gigantesco vestido con sombras y una mujer de su mismo tamaño que parecía hacer crecer flores con su presencia.

Ellos se presentaron como Hades y Persefone, lo que hizo a Sirius arrodillarse, antes de que cambiasen de forma y se mostrasen como sus padres. Les explicaron toda la situación, incluyendo que por culpa de algo que sucedió años antes durante la Segunda Gigantomaquia eran totalmente incapaces de hacer nada en Europa, que es la razón por la que no pudieron interactuar hasta ese momento, y que algo parece atraparla en ese continente, aunque no sabían que era.

Tras aceptar las disculpas ambos volvieron y ella uso sus habilidades de semidiosa recién descubiertas para derrotar a los Mortífagos y hacer huir a Tom, a pesar de que Dumbledore miro con malos ojos lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando el director le revelo la profecía le había dado un puñetazo y salio de la escuela. Ella, Sirius, Remus, los gemelos y quienes la habían acompañado voluntariamente al Ministerio habían rastreado a Riddle y sus seguidores, logrando descubrir sus Horrocruxes y destruirlos, recuperando en el proceso una piedra particular que parecía mejorar los poderes divinos de Raven, sobre todo la necromancia.

Desesperado, Voldemort había hecho un último ataque al castillo con todos sus seguidores. Por desgracia para ellos su equipo había asegurado el castillo de todas las formas que se les ocurrió, incluyendo convertir las estatuas en soldados, colocar estrategicamente Pantanos Portátiles como si fuesen minas terrestres, animar cada esqueleto enterrado en el castillo y sus terrenos como un ejercito y muchas más cosas que Dumbledore claramente no aprobó.

Cuando lo había matado Dumbledore mostró su verdadera cara al decirles a todo el mundo que era la nueva Señora Oscura por sus poderes y por haber matado al asesino de sus padres y había levantado su varita para acabar con ella. Ella instintivamente le había lanzado un hechizo para desarmarlo y su varita acabo en su mano.

Fue entonces cuando había notado como su poder se ampliaba y vio que su piel se estaba agrietando, mostrando luz donde debería haber sangre. Su grupo, sabiendo lo que venia, grito a todo el mundo que mirase para otro lado y corrieron a esconderse cuando dejo salir toda la energía sobrante y mostró por primera vez su verdadera forma al mundo, que convirtió en cenizas a Dumbledore, Snape, Umbridge y cualquier otro tonto que no les había hecho caso.

Hasta donde el mundo mágico sabia estaba muerta. Solo sus amigos de confianza, Remus y Sirius sabían que estaba viva. Ellos teorizaron que las Reliquias, ya que habían sido creadas por tres hijos de Hades, contenían el poder de convertir a un mortal en un semidiós pero que, cuando se combinaron con el icor mezclado de los padres de Raven, habían eliminado su parte mortal y la transformaron en una verdadera diosa de la muerte.

Tras decidir que no les valía la pena continuar viviendo en Inglaterra los ocho salieron del país y se fueron a los Estados Unidos, donde se instalaron cerca de los Ángeles para que Raven pudiese visitar a sus padres cuando quisiese, algo que ellos agradecían.

Una noche estaba caminando por un bosque cerca de Yellowstone, a donde se había teleportado para escapar de varias plagas que le estaban pidiendo salir y relajarse, cuando entro involuntariamente en un campamento donde una decena de chicas vestidas con ropa de esquiar le apuntaron con flechas hasta que su líder les dijo que ya bastaba.

Esa fue la noche en la que conoció al amor de su vida.

A Artemisa le molesto el hecho de que vivía con seis hombres pero le alegro saber que ninguno de ellos formaba parte de los parásitos de los que se estaba alejándose. Luego la había dejado marchar tras decirle hacia donde se dirigían.

Ellas se encontraron a la noche siguiente en ese lugar. Y la siguiente. Y la siguiente.

Al cabo de un mes le dijo quienes eran sus verdaderos padres, lo que la sorprendió bastante ya que no esperaba que fuese su prima. A pesar de ello acepto su invitación para visitar a su familia adoptiva.

Artemisa volvió al campamento algo conmocionada ya que los hombres la trataron con respeto sin saber que era una diosa hasta que Raven lo anuncio al final. Ella se había reído mucho viendo las caras que pusieron cuando lo descubrieron. Sin embargo, le molestaba el hecho de que estaba teniendo sentimientos inusuales por su prima y pregunto al respecto a Thalia, Phoebe y otras Cazadoras, todas las cuales respondieron que obviamente estaba enamorada y que no violaría su Juramento ya que era solo respecto a los machos.

Raven había tenido problemas similares, pero sus amigos y padres le habían asegurado que todo iba a ir bien. Así que continuaron saliendo mientras ella y su familia adoptiva la ayudaban de vez en cuando en la caza, algo que las Cazadoras solo aceptaron cuando pusieron collares hechos por las Amazonas que les electrocutasen si incluso pensaban en hacer daño a una mujer, lo cual resulto ser desastroso cuando se enfrentaron a un grupo de Dracaenaes.

A pesar de ello una noche varios meses atrás finalmente habían consumado su relación en medio de un bosque tras una caza muy complicada. Dos meses antes todos menos Artemisa se habían dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada y lo habían celebrado. Las Cazadoras también lo habían hecho al enterarse, aunque algunas la miraron con malos ojos cuando hizo desmayar a Artemisa con la noticia.

Actualmente estaba sosteniendo a la niña de ambas en brazos mientras su cónyuge, que había pasado por todos los insultos, promesas de matarla y ataques al igual que todos los que se encontraban en la Gran Cabaña del Campamento, le estaba diciendo palabras calmantes. Para ser justos el parto duro varias horas y Raven francamente estaba lamentando haber elegido parir como una mujer mortal. Tras un rato de acunar su bebe ensangrentado ella se volvió hacia Artemisa y le dijo una sola frase con total seriedad

" _La próxima vez o eres tú quién la lleva o hacemos como tu hermana, porque tener el cráneo abierto por la mitad es menos doloroso que esto"_

Artemisa, a pesar de ser la diosa del parto y la maternidad, nunca había estado presente en uno antes por lo que acepto silenciosamente, no queriendo volver a ver tanto icor saliendo de su amada otra vez.


End file.
